


Vision

by Maybeitstimetoearnmybluebead



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeitstimetoearnmybluebead/pseuds/Maybeitstimetoearnmybluebead
Summary: "The first time it happened was at the start of March and Mikko thought he was going crazy, or, at least, that the concussion protocol he'd had to undergo during the 2nd period might have missed something. "





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeperservice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/gifts).



> Written for Sleeperservice as part of Round 2 of the Hockey RPF Flash! Bang! Exchange!

The first time it happened was at the start of March and Mikko thought he was going crazy, or, at least, that the concussion protocol he'd had to undergo during the 2nd period might have missed something. However, given that there were only 2 minutes left in the game, which was unlikely to go into overtime since the Wild were up 4-1, and he was getting off the ice, he wasn't about to say anything to a trainer- if he feels weird again he will, but not now.

The next time it happens is two weeks later during practice and this time it's very clear that it's  _not_  concussion symptoms. He’s not seeing the ice in an off-focused way, with the depth perception being as if he had one eye closed. No, this time he’s looking at a completely different part of the ice- the view moving as if he’s the one running the drill, though he knows that he’s standing still, waiting his turn. It’s over quickly, maybe after only a second, and definitely before he can figure out which of his teammates eyes he’s looking through.

It happens again and again and again- only ever the frequency increasing, never the duration. Always timed just such that he can’t figure out who it is and always only ever on the ice. Thankfully, it’s never caused him to screw up a play, or miss a shot, or any other variation of fucking up on ice, but it is kind of frustrating, and maybe a tad overwhelming, for it to be happening so often and not knowing who’s eyes he’s seeing through, without knowing if they’re seeing through his or if the connection is only one way.

By the end of the season it’s happening every day, though rarely during games, so at least he knows it’s not a linemate. It was also easy to rule out the goalies. And then the playoffs end with a second round exit, and the next thing Mikko knows everyone is all packed up and scattered around the globe, cup dreams and all thoughts of hockey pushed to the back of their minds. Including, in his case, the mystery of who he shares some sort of bond with.

It’s not until July, when he gets on the ice with some other Finnish players, that he thinks about it again. When he’s forced to think about it again, because he suddenly finds himself staring at _his own back_. He quickly turns around, so that when he switches back to his own eyes he can finally, _finally_ see who it is. He blinks… and is promptly _not_ surprised to see that it was Mikael Granlund behind him, as he simultaneously gets his own vision back and remembers that Granny is the only other member of the Wild there.

“It’s about fucking time.” The look on Mikael’s face is not amused- more annoyed than anything.

Mikko gulps and looks Granny in the eye, “I think we need to talk.”

“Yeah, bud, we really do.”


End file.
